Skint Show
by Hiro Konobu
Summary: This serves as side story sequel to Shaking Things Up, full story on this is inside the fic, and its lame attempt at fluffyness, messed up at the end however too.


Skint Show

By Hiro Konobu

"After my other fic Shaking Things Up is done I thought I try doing a one shot in the Tokyo Mew Mew area…oh yeah and please ignore my look for these style of fics. (Noting the fact his…well now her condition was never cured from the last fic he tried, please read the earlier fic if don't get this corny disclaimer part) Oh yeah this fic takes place two months after the events of Shaking Things Up…also serves as a side story style sequel, and now we bring you the Skint Show in which I still don't anything related to Tokyo Mew Mew or anything else mentioned."

(We start the story with Ryou and the girls talking about some things)

"Say Ryou why hasn't business picked up yet? Na No Da."

"Well Pudding after that Onaga and Shujinko incident people have strayed away from café mew mew unfortunately."

"Oh I see. Na No Da."

"Well I need some thing to bring back business to café mew mew…"

"How about advertising?"

"I've thought about that but we already do that with posters strewn about Tokyo advertising Café Mew Mew Mint."

"Well why not?"

"Well you see it's because sometimes it's not wise to strike while the kettle's still hot."

"Wait I thought that quote went…oh wait I think that was right."

"Well anything interesting happen last weekend to you girls last weekend?"

"Well went out to the park, went shopping with some of my other friends, and got this envelope today."

"You know Ichigo we all got that same envelope today as well for some reason, but however we don't know who sent it."

"Well we could just open it."

"Zakuro we don't know what could be in it for all I know…"

(Then Pudding opens up her letter)

"Look, does everyone remember Tomato? Na No Da."

"Yeah she went up into space with Pie to get married."

"Well Ichigo-chan these are invites to her wedding. Na No Da."

"What! Tomato's only 12 how can…does Pie have an age progression device?"

"We may just have to find out later, and when is the wedding?"

"It's on a Saturday, and it also reads don't bring "Mark" cause he's a clueless idiot and that for some humorous the author got an invite as well. Na No Da."

"Well that could be some huge problems there Pudding, and maybe for me."

"Why? Na Do Da."

"Remember in Shaking Things Up me and Tomato injected the author with White Tiger genes, and made him into a ten year old girl."

"Not only are you ditzy now you have a vindictive author coming after you…nice job."

"Mint I don't know whether to take that as a complement or an insult, and I don't know if the author will even come to the thing."

(Now on the spaceship the Aliens are preparing for the wedding of Pie and the age progressed Tomato on the said Saturday)

"Man where's the cake…I mean the photographer…I mean…I'm so confused right now about Pie's wedding to that now truly "Fox-girl" Tomato."

"Don't worry about it Kish I'm sure that everything will turn out fine between them."

(All of sudden Kish holds Taruto up by his shirt because of the last statement then immediately lets go)

"Sorry, but this wedding is getting to me in more ways than one."

"Okay then let's go check on Pie and Tomato and see how they are doing."

(Skip to where Pie and the age progressed Tomato are getting ready for said wedding, but not in the same room of course)

"So Tomato are you ready for our wedding?"

"Wait a second Pie you know it takes longer for women to get ready for stuff, and I'm still getting use to the form your age progression device you gave me, and it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

"Okay I'll wait till your ready, and I'll see you at the ceremony."

(Now as this was said Pie leaves Tomato to get ready for the marriage)

"Man it feels so good after getting injected with red fox genes I found love something that Shujinko-bastage wouldn't have let me do at the temple, sure the trade off of becoming a girl was that I lost all of my fighting styles and skills, but hey what came off it was worth it."

(Skip back to café mew mew a few minutes later and on the same day where we see all of the mews getting ready to go said wedding that was mentioned earlier in this fic)

"So how are we going to get to this wedding anyway?"

"Well Lettuce it read on the card wait for a large blue beam to show up if you wanted to come."

"Cool it's in my color too."

"Mint it also reads that it would have been yellow or pink but love interests for both me and Pudding but it got canned."

"But still it's in my color Ichigo."

"Let's just forget it Mint and let's wait for the beam to show up."

"So I wonder how when they are going to flash this beam to pick us up?"

"Maybe now. Na No Da."

"What do you…oh I see now."

(What she meant by that statement was that, the said blue beam mentioned earlier had came down and picked up everyone and everyone was on the spaceship with the clichéd screaming that author refuses to put down)

"Like, that was weird…how did that happen?"

"Sorry Ichigo seems like I still had a piece of extreme ditzyness in it should wear off soon besides this fic is only supposed to be a one-shot fic anyway."

"Oh I was wondering why we didn't have or get invited to the respective bachelor, and bachelorette parties Kish."

"Yeah, and Ryou for some reason would have loved to have went to one of them."

"Hey what can I say I'm supposed to be slightly perverted it's in my nature for some reason."

(After some more story filler that author is trying to copout and not add Pie and Tomato come in)

"Well it's because our alien species unfortunately doesn't believe in bachelor, and bachelorette parties."

"That's a shame Pie."

"It is Tomato…we aren't able to have those things."

"Say Pie didn't you give an invite to the author?"

"Yes I did Mint, he responded that he didn't want to go although he told us to give him some of the cake later on when the wedding was over."

"One thing is for sure even though me and Tomato injected him with he…rather now she still likes lot's of sugar."

"Well…sugar does make the world go round Ichigo."

"Your very right Tomato."

"Well even though we aren't reacting to it in a clichéd way how come Tomato looks about 18 years of age?"

"Well Lettuce I had an age progression device laying about so Tomato wanted to use it so she could get hitched…that and maybe let this fic fill in some of the reference gaps in 'Shaking Things Up' or maybe not cause it's the author's choice."

"Like the rampant use of Mortal Kombat, SSX, Timesplitters, and Excel Saga gags."

"Exactly the author thought it thought it'd be funny if he used those reference jokes even down to the point where the author forgot to name the injected character with a food based name by naming him 'Tomato' late in the fic."

"Then again so the author did lie about the story filler didn't he? Na No Da."

"Somewhat, but we really need to well…advance the story per se."

(Now as the story was about to move on Pudding pulls out a plot hole device for no reason)

"Ok but can I use this Mint-Chan? Na No Da."

"What's that?"

"It's a plot hole device that the author gave me Lettuce-chan."

"But why would the author give you a plot hole device?"

"To extend the randomness value in his fics since he blatantly uses lot's of plot holes and abuses it too much Zakuro-chan, and now activating the plot hole device. Na No Da."

(After the plot hole device was activated and some stares at Pudding the plot hole device skips the story around to during the marriage to when Tomato comes out.)

"Talk about rampant plot hole devices it skipped to the wedding and when Tomato is about to come out."

"Exactly, and still age progressed as well. Na No Da."

"Quiet Pudding, Tomato's already to the altar."

(At said altar a priest is well getting ready to join Pie and Tomato together with this oh so also clichéd and over said words)

"Do you Tomato take Pie to be your husband for better or worse?"

"I do."  
"Do you Pie take Tomato to be your wife for better or worse?"

"I do."

"Then all I can say is that I know pronounce you husband and wife."

(Now after some obligatory wedding pictures, and other things that happen at the obligatory reception party we see one more scene, which kind of denotes the whole fluffy theme of this whole fic near the end however.)

"So Tomato where are you going for the…honeymoon?"

"Well we thought of some very warm place we wont say however."

"Well why not?"

"I think most people would know that."

"Exactly."

(Just then the priest who put Pie and Tomato together had well…this fluff-breaking scene at the party)

"Stupid mini dogs…I can't hold it…I have to go to the bathroom…(Okay I think you can get the sounds yourself) man its coming…still coming…still going…I think that's it man that's a got to be a record…I wonder if this will flush."

(And since that had echoed through the halls…)

"…All together now…"

(…Now with Ichigo leading everyone…)

"…Ewwww!"

End…sorry bout that scene at the end, in which I also don't own Metal Gear Solid 3, and also bonus points to those who can guess the full reference in the title.


End file.
